Her Precious Secrets
by Rebelchickie
Summary: For two years she was lonely. Her husband was never home. Mikan and Natusme get in a fight and Mikan wakes up with divorce papers on the table. The two divorce, though neither one wants to. Natsume burries himself in work to distract himself from the truth. So does Mikan, until she finds out something. She keeps her secret from Natsume. What will he do when her secret is leaked?
1. Chapter 1 Her Precious Secrets

**Hello my lovely readers 3 oh shit I sound like Narumi. Well as an apology for deleting ****School of Freaks ****(which im sorry to say I absolutely hated and it was the bane of my existence) I have decided to write a new story. Please forgive me if it sucks I really do try! Leave comments and suggestions! I always love to hear them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS**

**-izzy**

…**...**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

There is a very old saying that my mother said about my father when I was a small child.

I was about 5 at the time and I asked her why, if she loved daddy so much, did she let him leave us. She gave me one of her soft, sad smiles and picked me up and put me on her lap.

"Well, Mika, if you love something you let it go, and if it loves you and your made to be together then it will _always_ find its way home," she said. I didn't understand at the time. In my childish state of mind I couldn't understand why you couldn't just keep it in the first place. I never truly understood it until I met him.

We met when we were attending Gakuen Alice, a very prestigious school for people with unique powers or Alices. I was 10 years old, yeah, only 10. His Alice was dangerous, his Alice was fire, so he was sent on secret missions to try to defeat the academy's enemies. They pulled him from the innocence of childhood, and into the darkness. Then we were assigned as partners. He _**hated**_ me. I mean seriously. He was mean to me, called me names and in general just made my life hell. Yet somewhere around the second year of insults, I fell in love with him. I knew that he was a good person, and I loved him, so so much.

And through all the trials, being kidnapped, held hostage, nearly killed on several occasions, going through not only the death of my mother but also of some of our dear friends, he fell in love with me. We promised under the moonlight of my prison, that he would take me away and we would get married outside the hellish walls of the academy. You want to know what happened?

We got married.

It was the happiest day of my whole life. He was dressed in that tuxedo, looking even more handsome than usual, and he looked at me. I mean really looked at me, and whispered in my ear "I love you." We exchanged vows and I heard the two words that every girl would kill to hear come out of his mouth.

"I do."

He was mine forever. I don't know how a girl as plain as me would ever get a guy like him. I was ordinary. He was anything but. All I knew is that I loved him more than anyone else ever could.

Our marriage was perfect for 3 years. He was Natsume, sweet, devilish, and an utter romantic. But then everything fell apart. He worked for the academy, in a way, so yes, he was busy. He stopped coming home though. I mean he came home maybe once a week to get his clothes and other things like that, then he would be off at some business meeting.

I dealt with it though. I dealt with constantly being alone in the house that I was supposed to live in with my husband and children. No, I didn't have any children because I wanted my babies to be born into a home where mommy and daddy are always there. I wouldn't have a child in a house where daddy was just like a passing ghost.

I was so bent on staying in my marriage though. And Im sure I would have if we hadn't argued that day.

"What is it that you want of me, huh, Mikan?" he yelled.

"I want you to come home! To actually spend time with me! I want to have kids in a house where you're here!" I scream with tears streaming down my cheeks.

" What you want me to abandon my work? Who will pay the bill then, Mikan, tell me that," he yelled as he raked his hand through his already tousled black hair.

"Do you even want to be married to me anymore?" I scream.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE?" he yelled at me as he walked out and slammed the door.

I stood there, tears coming down my cheeks so heavily that I couldn't even see. My knees gave out on me and I fell to the ground. Within 10 minutes, I had cried myself to sleep on our living room floor.

When I woke up I was covered with a blanket and there was divorce papers next to me. I didn't want to divorce him. I loved with everything I was, but if it made him happy I would do it. I signed the papers and, at that moment, I knew I had to leave. I put my wedding ring on the table along with the divorce paper and headed up to our room. I fell onto our bed, letting the last of my tears fall. then I made a resolution. Never again would I cry tears because of him.

I grabbed my bags and left a note on the table for him, I was about to walk out the door when I saw my favorite picture of Natsume and I. I grabbed it. It would be a memento of the love that we used to share. Then I walked out the door, not looking back as I did.

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

I buried myself in my work like usual. When I worked I didn't think, and the more I didn't think the better. If I spared a single thought it immediately went to her. She was always on my mind. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even work without my mind automatically thinking of her.

Frustrated, I stopped typing and unlocked the second drawer to the left of my desk. There I found a note. I opened it and it read:

**Dear Natsume, **

**First and foremost, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time and I will continue to love you until I die. That I can promise you. The only reason I signed the papers are because I figured I was just burdening you in your work and you could be happier without me. And I really do wish you all the happiness in the world, because you really do deserve it.**

**I want to thank you for all the things you've done for me. You gave me memories that I could never forget. You loved me the best you could, even if you don't love me now. Im sorry I wasted your time. You probably could have found another wife by now if I hadn't been so selfish. I ask your forgiveness for that.**

**For the divorce, im sorry that I will leave it all on your shoulders. I left everything that you bought me, excluding my clothes. There not mine to take and im sure you will find a girl that really deserves them. I don't know where im going, but I will find someplace to go. Live your life, knowing your loved. Please forgive me.**

**With all the love I have in my heart,**

**Mikan Sakura Yukihara**

That note was 4 years old. It had been 4 years since he had made the biggest mistake of my life. I lost the one thing I loved that day. Since then, I haven't really stopped working. I cant. Every second of the day she haunts me, her angelic face, her warming smile, and her big beautiful eyes. They appeared before me every time I closed my eyes.

I put the note back in its proper drawer and locked it, but not before her big smile was flashed up at me from the picture I kept in there. I took it out and stared at it. It was Mikan dressed im my shirt, her hair tousled, as she stood in the kitchen of our hotel. It was during our honeymoon and she looked devilishly adorable. Then the faint smile that had come upon my lips vanished as soon as I realized _she was no longer mine_. I threw the picture in the drawer and slammed shut.

Ruka walked in with Hotaru, now his wife, and looked at me with pity.

"You haven't slept in days, have you?" he asked.

"Of course I haven't," I said.

Hotaru scowled. "Its your fault."

I scowled back. "How so?"

"Because, if you hadn't said the last thing you ever said to her, then you would still be married," she growled.

"WAIT. How do you know that?" I spat.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that your still apart of her life just in a very different way and its up to your dumb ass to figure out which way that is in. you better hurry before its to late." she said as she dragged Ruka out.

What did she mean?

In the back of my mind that was all the excuse I needed, but I would never admit it.

Time to find the one and only girl I have ever loved.

…**...**

Mikan's P.O.V

After I left I drowned myself in work, much like my dear husband had done. Then I started to notice it. It had been 4 months since I had left him and I was very sick. I thought it was the flu but the flu didn't make you fat. I called Hotaru in tears and she came over.

"Hotaru! What's wrong with me?" I cried into her shoulder.

"Mikan, listen to me, this is a…medical stick. You have to pee on it, and if it has a blue cross that means we need to take you to the doctor because you are sick," she said.

What's sad is I believed her. I did what she said. And the results were a blue cross.

She looked at me with wide, pitying eyes.

"Am I really really sick?" I asked hiccupping.

She didn't respond as she grabbed my hand and took me to the doctors office. When we got there she whispered something into the receptionists ear and she led us to a room with lots of machines. I laid down and a doctor came in.

"I'm going to put this gel on your tummy, it will be a little cold but it wont hurt, promise," he said.

He rubbed it on as I giggled and put a small device on it. It showed what was in my tummy. There…was a thing….make that two things…in my stomach.

"Those are your children." he said smiling.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. They were…my children. It was such a bittersweet moment. Bitter, because I would always have to remember the man I loved didn't want me. Sweet, because they were my babies. I would be a mommy. Though I had always wanted to see Natsume as a father, I was going to be selfish. They were my secret. They were my precious secrets.

I gave birth to a baby girl: Akane-which means brilliant red, like her eyes.

And a boy: Kuro- which means black, like his hair.

They are the center of my world. Akane and Kuro became my reasons for living. They still are. I wake up every day with my babies, one on each side. All I need is them, and all they need is me. They will be my little secrets, until someone finally leaks it.

…**...**

**Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 His Search

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and suggestions! I always love to hear them! Thanks so much for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS**

**-izzy**

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

After what Hotaru said to me, I couldn't think straight. My mind (and my heart for that matter) would absolutely not rest until I knew the exact location of my ex-wife. I hired a private investigator to find her. After a day, he hadn't found anything so I hired another one. And since the third one was the charm, I figured I would hire him too. So I had 3 private investigators stalking my ex-wife. How. I was a total creep.

Three days passed as the investigators looked for my beloved. I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't eat a thing. I couldn't do anything! For gods sake Mikan, don't tell me you dropped off the face of the earth. Ill be dead within a week.

"Sir, we found her." said one of the investigators as he opened my door. I immediately perked up.

"Give me her address. Now." I demanded. He simply nodded, handed me a file, and left without a word.

I skimmed though them. Nothing had changed. she hadn't gotten remarried (thank god, or I would have been sent to jail for beating the shit out of him). She lived in a 3 bedroom house. (she always liked to have an office and a extra guest room) and she worked at the same fashion company, as a designer, that she had when I was married to her.

Around 2 o'clock I decided to pay her a visit. I drove to a quaint area by a park where her house was located and parked my car. I could feel my heart pounding. I got out of the car and walked slowly to the door and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, you just missed Mikan. She went to the store about 10 minutes ago. She didn't take her car so if you walked you will probably see her on your way home." said a kind old lady who was pruning her garden next door.

"Thank you for the information," I say with a smile. She's so close, practically within arms length.

I lock my car and start walking.

…**...**

Mikan's P.O.V

It was just a regular day. I had the day off and the kids and I went on with our usual routine undisturbed.

"Who wants to go shopping with mommy?" I asked, as my little angels sat at the table, coloring.

"I do!" they both squealed in unison.

"The lets go!" I shout as I march out the door.

"Mommy, you forgot your shoes," Kuro said, giggling.

"Oppsy! Silly me," I say chuckling as I slip some flip flops on.

I get Akane and Kuro in there shoes and take there hands.

"Lets go!" I say, smiling.

…**...**

We arrive at the store and get all our groceries.

"Now, both of you have been so good that you can pick out one thing that you want," I say holding up one finger. Kuro smiles widely, while Akane is already busy picking hers out. They both pick out there respective toys and we check out. On the walk home we stop by the park and sit on a bench for a while quietly, just happy to be with each other.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Akane asks.

"Yes, my darlings, you can both go play," I say as I watch them run off.

I sit there smiling, im so close to being perfectly content. Yet, im not quite there. I cant ever quite be there. But for now, I will enjoy this peace that has come over me.

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

I was walking to the store, very distracted, when a bird flying by caught my attention. It flew over and rested itself on a lamp post by a bench in the park. Then I saw the girl sitting on the bench. She had long chestnut colored curls that cascaded down her back. Even sitting down she was small. Then that irritating bird starts cawing and she looks over at it. That for sure is her profile. Her lips are turned up in a small smile, her nose pretty and straight.

"Mikan," I say.

She turns her head my way and her eyes widen. There are so many emotions in her eyes that I can barely tell what she is feeling. Happiness, sadness, worry, hurt, and the most two prominent, love and want. We stare into each others eyes for hell knows how long. I was lost in her beautiful hazel eyes and she was lost in mine. There we stood in that trance until her attention snapped at a voice calling her.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" a boy yelled. Her head snapped toward the source of the noise. Then her features softened and she waved back at the child who was waving at her.

"So you moved on. Must of got pregnant with them right after you left. Or before, I wouldn't really know," I say bitterly. She looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

"You know I didn't cheat on you," she says.

"Well that kid are what? 3, 4?" I ask.

She flinches at the word kid. She was about to say something when a little girl comes up to her and tugs on her hand. She bends down with a smile on her face and looks at the caterpillar in the little girls hands. The little girl has brown hair like her mother and….wait….does she have….red..eyes. She has a very stoic facial expression. She says a couple of words to her mother then walk away.

I stand there shocked. Red is a very rare color for eyes, trust me, I would know.

I must look baffled because she walks up to me and puts her warm hand on my shoulder and motions for me to sit down on the bench.

"That girl is mine. Isn't she?" I ask.

She nods her head yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

She doesn't answer.

"Lets talk about this when we get to my house, they need to take a bath and get to bed," she says softly to me. Then she turns her head.

"AKANE, KURO! TIME TO GO HOME!" she yells. Both kids drop what there doing and rush towards her.

I look at her baffled. The little girl, Akane, has my eyes, yet Mikan's hair. The little boy has my hair, yet Mikan's eyes. I look at her for an answer and she nods her head, yes.

I had two children.

…**...**

Mikan's P.O.V

He said my name in his smooth, masculine voice. There he was in all his glory, standing before me. Then he figured out about my precious secrets. He knew he had children. Would he try to take them away? All the awful possibilities whirled through my head.

"Mommy, can you carry me?" asked Akane.

"No, baby, I'm carrying bags," I said softly. "But my friend Natsume will," I said pointing to Natsume. She observed him with her expressionless face, then smirked, yes, smirked and held up her arms. He carried her softly, a soft expression on his face.

"That's not fair!" Kuro pouts, crossing his arms.

Natsume gives him a smile and shifts Akane in one of his arms. Then he picks up Kuro and puts him on his shoulders.

"Weeeeeeee," Kuro says giggling. I smiled at them, they were so adorable, and Natsume smiled at them, he already loved them.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, except for the outburst of one of the children until the reach the house. I let them all in and put the groceries away as Akane and Kuro chatter away with Natsume. Its starts getting late and the children are obviously getting tired so I send them off to bed and tuck them in my bed.

"Goodnight, my angels," I say kissing them both on the forehead.

"Mommy, if we had a daddy would he be like Natsume?" Akane asked.

I smile at her, holding back tears. "He would be just like Natsume," I say.

She gives me one of her rare, smiles and dozes off to sleep.

…**...**

I walk out into the living room where Natsume waits for me. He follows me with his captivating red eyes as I sit down in the chair. I meet his eyes for a second before he turns away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I didn't want them to end up like me." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't was my babies to grow up in a house where their daddy was barely ever home and didn't pay them any attention."

He looked at me with shocked eyes. I turned away, trying to cover my face from showing the evident hurt.

"I would have come through for them. But you didn't even give me a chance to do it! You just hid them from me!" he said, his voice growing.

"Because I didn't want them to feel completely alone," I whispered.

"Well what you assumed was wrong. If I had know then there was no way our marriage would have ended," he said.

"I didn't figure out till 4 months after I left," I said.

"Then they could not be my children," he yelled.

I looked at him with shocked eyes, and before I could control my tongue the words slipped out.

"I have never been with any other man besides you. You stole all my firsts. My first boyfriend. My first kiss. My first love. I don't think I could ever love a man in that way," I said.

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I saw something in there that I couldn't name.

"I-I would have taken care of them. I would have remarried you if I knew." he said quietly.

"I would have never married you when you didn't love me," I said, closing my eyes to hide my feeling.

I would only marry him when he was mine.

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

I had left her alone. I knew I was at the office and on trips a lot, because I missed her like crazy when I was gone, but she never knew when I was coming home. I slept well in hotel rooms around the world, while she slept in that big bed of ours alone. She was alone because of me…I worked to give her what she wanted, when what she wanted was me.

"I-I would have taken care of them. I would have remarried you if I knew," I said.

"I would have never married you when you didn't love me," she whispered.

Oh, how I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry and that it was all my fault. I wanted to grab her and kiss her like it was the last thing I could do. Once again did I want to run my hands through her silky hair. Once again did I want to hear her tell me she loved me…but I couldn't. I had torn her heart out and stepped on it. I wouldn't risk hurting her again.

"I have every right to take them away from you," I said.

She looked at me with horror in her beautiful eyes. Her lips started quivering and her hands started shaking.

"There all I have left. There my only reason for living. When I had absolutely nothing and I was covered in darkness they came into my life and brightened it. I live to make sure that they are happy," she said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Who says they wont be happy with me?" I ask.

"You love your job more than you could ever love a person," she whispered.

Fury flashed through my eyes. How dare she accuse me of loving my work more than my children. It didn't matter if I had only just met them they were still my children! Who was she to judge me! That's when I thought of it. That is when the wheels in my head started turning and a sick plan started forming. I was just about to say it to her. I was just about to tell her, when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and the world went black.

…**...**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Natsume!" I cried as he fell to the floor unconscious. I put my hand on his cheek and instantly recoiled from the heat. He was sick, very sick. I ran into my room, quickly and quietly and picked up the twins. They groan but don't wake up. I put them both in Kuro's bed and cover them up.

Then I ran back out to where Natsume was and put his arm around my shoulder. I only got a couple steps of dragging him before his weight becomes to much and I fall to the ground with him on top of me. He hugs me tight and nuzzles my neck, before falling back to sleep.

"Natsume! Get off of me!" I yell, my face bright red. He moans and rolls off me. At least he's a third of the way awake. Once again I throw his arm around my shoulders and we start again.

"Come on Natsu, we have to get you to bed," I coax. He stumbles forward, but its better then him not moving at all. Finally, we reach the bed and he falls onto it, taking me with him. He holds me close.

"Mika…" he mumbles and a small smile appears on his face. I stare at him. He was so beautiful. I slowly reach out and touch his cheeks.

'If only he were still mine,' I think wistfully. Then I shove all those thoughts away and wiggle out of his grip on me. The second im out of his arms he starts moaning.

"Mikan…..no..come back…" his eyes flutter open and he reaches his hand out. I sympathize and take it.

"Shhhh Natsume. Im right here," I say softly. He smiles and falls back asleep. I head to the kitchen and get a bowl and a rag and head back to my room. When I arrive there I find a half naked Natsume who is trying to yank his pants off.

"Natsume! Get your clothes on!" I harshly whisper as he crawls under the covers. He ignores me and smirks. I sigh and dip the rag in the cold water and put it on his forehead. He breathes a sigh of relief as his eyes flutter closed.

"I'm going to bed in the next room. If you need anything, just call. Okay?" I ask him.

"No, don't leave me, mikan, not again. Stay here with me, please," he begs.

I don't even think twice as I crawl into bed next to him. He looks at me with a soft smile and takes my hand, before he falls into a deep, fever-induced dream. I shouldn't let this happen. I shouldn't be by his side. I shouldn't listen to him and bend to his will. But I am. He's to pitiful in this state to igonore, so for now, I will enjoy the time with him before it ends. I curl up next to Natsume as he pulls me closer to him. Let out a sigh of contentment. And fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan Into Play

**Hello my beautiful readers! Thank you all for your favorites, watches, comments , and follows! It warms my heart! If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to ask! Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS!**

**-izzy**

…**.**

Akane's P.O.V

When I wake up I look at Ku-Chan who is already up. Were not in mommies bed anymore. The sun is just coming up, and I'm still sleepy so I get up and head to mommies room with Ku-Chan right behind me.

We see mommies friend Natsume asleep in her bed and tip toe around and see mommy asleep right by him. They must be having a slumber party. I decide to sleep by mommies friend, because he is warmer, and curl up facing his back. Ku-Chan curls up next to mommy. Before I fall asleep, Natsume shifts on his back and pulls me close, putting the covers over me. Then I fall sleep.

So this is what its like to have a daddy.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

Im so warm. I know that I should wake up and make breakfast, but I really don't want to. I groan and sit up slowly. Kuro grabs my waist. Some one else behind me, Akane I assume, pulls my shoulders back down. Wait, that couldn't be Akane. Akane isn't that strong. I slowly turn around to see Natsume's sleeping face. My breath gets caught in my throat. It wasn't just a dream. He really did find out about my babies.

After a couple more minutes of gaping at him like an idiot, I see his beautiful crimson eyes flutter open. He sees me and, for a second, his eyes display confusion. Then he smiles at me and snuggles closer. I can feel his forehead on my neck and he still has a high fever.

"Natsume," I whisper.

"Hn,"

"Let me go so I can make breakfast,"

"Just a little longer, baby," he whispers. My face turns red. He must think that were still married. He really is sick.

"Only 5 more minutes," I say, figuring that since he never gets sick I'll spoil him a bit.

He sighs contently and falls back asleep.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

I woke up as I felt one of the kids curl up at my back. I turn and pull Akane closer to me and cover my little girl up. Then I turn to my angel and pull her closer to me. She groans and snuggles up against me, with Kuro asleep with his head on her stomach. My perfect family. I fall back asleep.

Around 3 hours later, I feel all the warmth from my left side leave me, and I hear a soft groan. Im cold. I want that warmth back. I pull that warmth back to me. I doze off for a few minutes, then I wake up to see large, innocent, breathtaking hazel eyes staring up at me. For a second im confused. I thought I divorced her. Maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah, that's it. It was just a nightmare. I snuggle closer to my wife and fall asleep contently.

"Natsume," she whispers to me.

"Hn,"

"Let me go so I can make breakfast," she whispers. Hell no. I wont let her leave. Even if it is to make food.

"Just a little bit longer, baby," I add, knowing that she always reacts the way I want when I call her sweet names.

Of course she gives me my way, saying she will stay there for five more minutes. She really does spoil me and I would be happier about it if I didn't feel so awful physically. I fall back asleep, and when I wake up and look for her, I see Kuro instead.

'Oh, well,' I think. Then I fall asleep…..again.

…**..**

Mikan's P.O.V

I leave the warmth and comfort of my bed to go make breakfast. I make pancakes, like I do every Sunday, and bacon and eggs. I finish cooking when I realize that pancakes, bancon and eggs is not what you give a sick person. Getting a stool, I rummage through the cupboard to try to find some soup in a can. After I realize that I never buy that, I decide to start from scratch. It takes 30 minutes to complete my masterpiece, but I guess its for a good cause.

Quietly, I tiptoe into my bed room and wake Akane and Kuro up. They groan, but they wake up and slip out of bed. When we get to the dining room and they see the food the wake up immediately out of there morning trance and they dig in. we laugh and chat and completely forget that Natsume was sick and asleep in the next room.

"Mommy, is Natusme your boyfriend?" Kuro asks. I blush.

"N-no he's not my boyfriend," I stutter. Why was I having this converstation with my 4 year old?

"I like him. He should be our daddy. We don't have a daddy." Akane adds. I sigh. I should tell them and this is the perfect time. Taking a deep breath I say:

"He is your daddy."

Akane and Kuro both look up at me. Then they smile at each other. Before I can say another word they bolt into my room and jump on Natsume.

I run after them only to find them sitting on his chest while he looks at them, bewildered, clearly only halfly awake. The sight of it is to much to take and I grab my camera out of my dresser and snap a picture, laughing in the process.

"Your our daddy. So you have to take care of us and mommy," Akane states, matter-of-factly.

Natsume smiles at them softly and hugs them both.

"I will take care of you and mommy. I promise. I buy you toys and games and take you out to eat. You can live in my house with me. We will have such a fun time together."

"Yeah! And we can go to the zoo and the park and get icecream. Mommy has to come too, though." Kuro exclaims.

Natusme looks over at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Of course mommy will come," he says, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Kuro, Akane, lets go finish the rest of your breakfast. Daddy is sick and he needs to sleep," I say. They both get off of him and run out to finish there breakfast.

"You did a wonderful job raising them," he says softly.

"Thank you. I try to give them what I can."

"I should really be heading to work," he says

Then I hear a ring coming from his pants pocket. I get out his cell phone and answer it. There is an angry lady carrying on about how he has missed two meetings and needs to get there now.

I interupt her, "Im sorry Natsume is stuck at home with awful diarea. The poor thing cant even leave the toilet. It is absolutely impossible for him to come in today or tomorrow. He is strictly told to stay home by the doctor, who in all his 40 years, has never seen been called for a house call for a case like this. Please send my regards to all those who he missed meetings with and tell Hotaru and Ruka where he is. Bye bye now." I said hanging up the phone and putting it in my pocket.

Natusme looked up at me with irritated eyes.

"Couldn't come up with anything better, like, I don't know, the truth!" he yell.

I look at him with a sickly innocent look. "I havent a clue what you mean," I say and run to the kitchen to get his soup. I bring it into him and he looks up at me with shock.

"Im just doing a good deed," I say, setting it down on his lap.

"Yeah, for your ex-husband," he says.

"Your still a human," I say, sighing.

"Mikan," he says

"Hn?" I say, mimicking him.

"Marry me."

My eyes widen in shock. "NO!" I yell, flustered.

"If you don't, I'll find a wife and marry her and take the kids away from you. You kept my own flesh and blood away from me, so technically that's kidnapping. In a court of law, that is taken very seriously," he says. "But, if you marry me, then the kids can live happily with both parents. We wont go to court. And it will only be on paper. We will move into my house, which hasn't changed. You have 5 minutes to decide," he said to me, no hint of humor in his voice.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I wanted him to love me. I loved him so much. If he had offered with his heart in his hands, than I wouldn't think twice about marrying him. But he wanted me to marry him just for the sake of a free nanny while he was at work. He would still fool around with other girls, im sure. But I didn't have a choice. Those children where my life.

"Yes," I choked out before I ran out of the room. I closed the door and fell to the ground. I couldn't let the kids see me like this, so I wiped my tears and plastered a big smile on my face.

This was my nightmare come true

…

Natsume's P.O.V

My evil plan was starting. I hated the fact that she was crying, it really killed me inside, but I needed her to marry me in order for the plan to get her back to work.

One day she would thank me.

It was all for her anyway.

…**..**

Kuro's P.O.V

PANCAKES ARE SO YUMMY!

DO THE PANCAKE DANCE!

…**..**

**Do you like? Interesting right? Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for uplifting my story so much! Im so happy that you enjoy! Feel free to ask me about any questions you have or any suggestions you have. Thank you for your comments and such! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS**

…

Natsume's P.O.V

Everything was working out for the best. My plan was going exactly according to plan. I got better from being sick, and, though I missed the attention from Mikan, I know that her attention will be completely on me in no time. She is quiet and reserved around me, but she will open up. I just know it.

Step 1- Get Mikan to marry you, threaten her if necessary. - complete.

Step 2- Have her and kids to move in.- in process.

Her little house is stacked completely with boxes. The kids run around and hide behind the stack of boxes, and it nearly gives there poor mother a heart attack.

"Kuro! Don't tell me that you're into another pudding cup! You have already had three AND you had lunch," Mikan scolds when she hears the refrigerator open.

Kuro runs away with a pudding cup under his shirt as fast as he can.

I pick him up and raise my eyebrow at him. He looks down and then hands me the pudding cup. I smile and wink at him as I open it. Mikan comes around the corner, with her hair on the top of her head, looking exhausted, and puts her hands on her tiny, curvy, perfect, sexy…..waist.

"Natsume, I said he couldn't have one. He has already had three today, and I don't want him throwing up." said Mikan.

"I asked him to get it for me, Mika, don't worry," I reassured. She knew I was lying. I just took a bite of it and raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed, trying to hold back a smile. Then, she opened her mouth. I fed her a bite and she sighed happily.

"Your going to make me fat," she joked as she packed up some pictures.

"Only if your carrying my child in your stomach," I said, dead serious.

She rolled her eyes at me, completely ignoring my comment.

"Come on Mika, take a break. Lets take the kids out to eat," I bribed.

Her demeanor perked up.

"FOOD?" Kuro yelled.

Wow, he was just like Mikan. He would eat a cow if you would let him. I put him down and knelt down by Mikan.

"So, shall we go on a date," I asked sexily.

She rolled her eyes, but you could see her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Yeah, lets go out to eat," she said, standing up.

She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. I changed the twins into clean clothes and got there shoes on. Then we waited. I got impatient and went her room and opened the door. There I found Polka Dot underwear clad Mikan with her dress half on.

I whistled at her.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! GET OUT NOW!" she yelled.

I snicker loudly, still standing there. She finishes getting ready and goes over and slams the door in my face. So there I sit, in the hallway outside her door. She comes out looking utterly beautiful. Her hair curl down to almost the middle of her back in soft curls. She is dressed in a red, spaghetti-strapped dress that goes down to he knees. Her make up is soft and her lips make it very hard to keep from kissing her senseless. She is so beautiful.

"You son of a-" she says before she see's Akane and stops.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry and you guys are taking to long," she says.

"Sorry, honey, mommy was just asking daddy for a kiss," I said to my sweet daughter, picking her up. She smiled, and hugged me around the neck.

"Lets go," Mikan said, still obviously pissed, as she walks past me quickly.

…**.**

We rode to the restaurant in complete silence except for Kuro's comments. We got to her favorite café and a soft smile flitted on her mouth. She stepped out and got out Akane and I got out Kuro and we got a table outside. Mikan was quiet except for answering the question the children had and wouldn't even spare me a second glance. Jealousy snaked its way around me. She was supposed to give all her attention to ME.

'Don't be jealous. You're the one who got her pregnant.' I thought to myself, smug.

"Mikan, do you think that we can get everything moved into my house tonight." I ask her.

"Yes, you have the twins beds put together?' she asks me softly.

"Of course," I say as I watch a guy behind her checking her out. He looks up and I glare at him. He looks away, terrified.

"That's good," she says, yawning.

I was about to comment on our wedding, which Hotaru was planning, when Akane asks a question.

"Daddy, do you love mommy?" she asks.

'With everything in my being. I would kill for her. I live to see her smile. Everyday without her is useless and not worth living. I adore, worship, idolize, and yes, I guess I love her. But that is not a very strong word compared to my feelings,' I think to myself.

"Yes, I do," I say.

"Do you love Ku-Chan and I more or mommy more?" she asks.

"I love you guys in a different way than I love mommy," I say.

"Why is it different?" Kuro asks.

"I'll tell you when you get older," I say.

Mikan glares at me.

She loves me.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

Im moving into his house. They house I left. The house that holds every moment of loneliness, yet is still stocked with happy memories. Kuro and Akane are asleep as Natsume and I unload boxes from the truck. Im lost in thought, and I trip over something and all the contents of the box I was holding fall out.

"You okay?" Natsume asks as he comes behind me. I put what im holding to my chest.

"What is that?" he asks trying to grab it.

"I-I-its nothing," I stutter trying to get it as far away from him as possible in my position on the ground. He reaches over and tries to grab it. In the end, he just ends up falling down on top of me.

"Natsume, get off of me!' I yell.

He ignores me and puts his hand under my stomach and grabs the picture in my hand. Then he sits up and looks at it, his eyes wide.

"So this is where this went," he said sighing. It was the picture I took with me when I left. It was taken the first morning of our honeymoon. Natsume and I were in bed, we had just woken up. His head was on my shoulder and he looks sexy with his crazy hair. I was in front smiling, with my hand on his cheek. We were both smiling and obviously in love.

"I'm sorry I took it. It was a memento," I said in a small voice.

"Of what, might I ask?"

"Of you, of course," I say.

"Mikan…..do you still love me?" he ask me.

"Of course I do and you know it," I say as I pick up all the contents of the box and take it inside. I turn around to go back outside and get another box, but im blocked by Natsume. He steps towards me until im backed up against the wall.

"Natsume, move out of my way," I yell.

He leans in, getting closer and closer to my face.

"I'm going to kiss you," he says softly.

I want to say no. I really do, but I absolutely cant. I want to kiss him, and the urge is to much to. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. Iv been wanting to do this for 4 years. I can still feel the tingling feeling from where he touches me. He runs his fingers through my hair as we separate.

"You know I don't return your feelings, right?" he says to me.

I take my hands from his face and they fall limply to my sides and I hide my face from his view. I give a hollow laugh. Of course he wouldn't ever love an ugly girl like you again. He will flirt with me and get my hopes up, then he will crush them under his foot with a smile on his face. The sad thing is, you will take it. You will deal with the constant rejection and crushed hopes because you love him.

You will endure it 'till death do you part.'

Tears silently slip down my face as I look at him with a big, fake smile.

"Of course I know that," and I walk away to go get more boxes.

…**.**

Natsume's P.O.V

You monster. You dirty son of a bitch. How could you ever make her cry? Everything you said, it was a lie, but those cruel words cut her deep. For her to make a face like that… you must of hurt her you monster.

But that kiss. Ohhhh that kiss could cost me my sanity. It was worse than a drug. And more addictive.

Forgive me, Mikan. Its all part of the plan.

…

Kuro's P.O.V

I was asleep all by myself, when I heard mommy.

"Mommy?" I ask as I get out of my bed and walk to Mommy and Daddies room. I see mommy crying while she sits, leaning against the bed. I run over to mommy.

"Mommy are you okay?" I ask. She sniffles and tries to wipe away her tears, but they wont go away.

"Don't cry mommy, its okay," I say and hug mommies head. She hugs me back.

"Daddy made you cry, didn't he? Did he call you a mean name? or did you fall down and hurt yourself?" I ask her.

"Mommy just feel down, sweetie," she says to me. I run to daddy.

"Daddy! Mommy fell down and she's crying!" I yell at him. He looks at me sadly and picks me up.

"I'll go talk to mommy, okay?" he asks me. I nod my head. He puts me down and I run to go get one of my dinosaur band aids. I see daddy leaning against the door, and mommy still crying. I run over to her and look at her knee. There is a scratch so I cover it up and kiss it.

"All better mommy!" I yell as she hugs me.

"Yes I'm all better and its your bed time," she says as she carries me to my bed and sets me down.

"Night baby," she says as she kisses my head.

Im really sleepy. Im so happy I have a family. I love my mommy and daddy. I love my Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka. I love my sister A-Chan.

I love everything.

Then I fell asleep.

…**...**

Natsume's P.O.V

My son went and got me, telling me Mikan was crying. I really did hurt her. The cute kid got a band aid and put it on the scratch on her knee. He is just like her. She put him to bed and came back in the room and got ready for bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she says quietly as she grabs a blanket. Slightly shifting my position, I block her way out.

"Move," she commands.

"I don't want to."

"Move you jerk, I just want to sleep."

I grab her by the arm and lead her to the bed and push her to sit.

"Sleep then," I say.

"I hate you. I hate you more then you can even imagine." she barks.

She is so hot…and im kissing her.

I can tell that this is the beginning of a love/hate relationship that's outcome is still unknown.

Lets just hope it ends up on the love side…..

If not im screwed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**Hello my beauties. Thank you for favoriting, commenting, and following! Leave a comment or suggestion! Thanks so much!**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS!**

**-izzy**

* * *

Mikans P.O.V

"When are you coming home from work," I ask Natsume as he walks toward the door.

"Oh, morning Mikan, I didn't know you were up," he said to me.

"When are you coming home from work," I repeat.

"I don't know yet."

"You have to call if you are coming home late."

"So you wont worry?" he teases.

"No, so I can tell the kids that daddy cant tuck them in," I say.

"Okay, I will, bye..Mika," he says kissing my forehead. I push him away.

"Our wedding is tomorrow, we have to act happy at least. For all everyone knows we are living a perfect life," he says to me as he gets closer to me.

"I'll try. But remember this, im the only one suffering," I say as I peck him on the lips. His lips are there own brand of drug, and I'm a junkie for them.

Natusme gives me this long look. I cant quite place the look in his eyes. He leans down and gives me one final kiss, dragging it out as long as he can.

"There, now weve had our practice. I have to go to work. Ill call you later," he said walking out the door.

We have been living together for a week now. We sleep in the same bed, share the same bathroom, even share kisses now and then, but he still feels nothing for me. It hurts. No matter how many children we had or kisses we shared he wont ever love me.

* * *

"Mommy…I don't feel so…" Akane couldn't even finish her sentence before she puked.

"Oh, baby, I saw as I grab her and put her in the bathroom. While she is standing under the shower getting clean I clean up the puke on the floor.

"Mommy, I don't feel to good," says Kuro. I rush him into the bathroom and this time, the puke gets in the toilet.

"Both you guys are sick. Right before the wedding too," I say, sighing softly.

All day im running around the house. Akane wants this. Kuro wants that. I have to make them soup. I have to ask Hotaru to go run to the pharmacy to pick up medcine. When 8 o clock hits and the kids are in bed I flop down on the black leather couch. I'm just about to relax when I realize I stink. Begrudgingly I go and take a shower and get into one of Natsume's workshirts that button down. Old habits die hard, I snicker as I wrap up in our comforter. I watch one of my favorite movies for about 30 minutes before I fall into a light doze.

Around 12:30, I hear the door open. I sit up, only half awake. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him.

"Lets go to bed," he says.

"Carry me," I say holding out my arms. He chuckles and walks over to me. I grab him and pull him down on the couch. I wrap my arms around him and sigh contentedly before falling back asleep.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I figured I would get yelled at the second I walked through the door, but I find her sitting on the couch with the blakets pooled at her hips and her hair crazy. Was she wearing my shirt? God she was adorable. I was tired and wanted to sleep, but she insisted I carry her. Then she pulls me down and puts her head over my heart, half her body on me, and falls asleep.

I sigh and put her legs on both sides of my hips and pick her up. I grab the blanket as she wraps her arms around my neck. I put her in bed and she gets pissed off and wakes up.

"Natsume its 12:30. You didn't call or anything," she says as she tries to wake up.

"Im sorry, baby," I say, hoping the pet name will calm her down.

"Don't 'baby' me. Akane and Kuro where sick all day today. What was I supposed to tell them when they start crying for daddy to tuck them in because they thought you would be home," she said.

"There sick? What do they have? Did you take them to the doctor? Should we take them to the hospital? Oh god," I say. Yes, I flip shit when it comes to the kids.

She giggles. "There fine, just have a 24 hour bug…hopefully." she says.

"Okay…hey, where getting married today," I say. I see her face go pale.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Im fine," she says quietly.

"For the second time. I never thought I would be in this situation, not in a million years." I say.

She laughs. "Getting married to the same person for the second time? Yeah, its not normal," she said.

"No, ever divorcing you. I thought you were going to be the girl I spent the rest of my life with." I say wistfully.

"You're the one who gave me the divorce papers," she said.

"I know. I live regretting it." I say. I DID NOT mean to say that out loud.

She smiles bitterly. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. Im going to bed. Goodnight," she said as she crawled over to her side of the bed. I got undressed and crawled over to HER SIDE to.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME." she said.

"Meow," I taunt. She ignores me as I nuzzle her neck and falls asleep.

"Goodnight my little kitty cat," I say as I kiss her nose.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Luckily, the twins fever broke and they were back to there normal selves by the time they woke up.

"Bye mommy!" Kuro waved, as Natsume and him walked out to go get ready for the wedding.

"Bye daddy!" Akane yelled to Natsume.

"Are you two ready to get pretty?" asked Hotaru. Akane nods her head and I grimace.

Hotaru is really a miracle worker. She manages to get Akane's hair in perfect corkscrew curls and fix my hair and do my make up within a 2 hour time period. My hair she curled perfectly so they fell down my back in just the right way and did my makeup in soft tones that brought out my eyes. I felt stunning.

We got Akane dressed in her crimson flower girl dress, and it matched her eyes perfectly, just like we planned. I slipped into the wedding dress Hotaru picked out for me and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no way that could be me. The girl in the mirror looked like a super model. Her dress was pure white and strapless. It had a sweetheart neckline and had beautiful beading to right below my butt. Then it flared out. It fit ever curve of my body in just the right places.

"Mommy looks just like a princess," Akane said with eyes wide. Then she walked out of the room. I stood there gaping at myself until I heard Akane talking. Who could she be talking too? Hotaru was in here and Akane was to serious to have an imaginary friend.

"Mommy looks like a princess who lives in a castle. Are you going to take her away to a castle so I can be a princess, daddy?" Akane asked her father on the phone.

"Akane! Did I tell you that you could call your father?" I scolded. She looked up at me.

"Daddy told me to call you when you looked like a princess," she said simply.

I took the phone out of her hands.

"Using my daughter against me. Now that is just undignified." I say.

"Sorry, sorry, but curiosity kissed the cat," he said.

"I believed its killed." I say.

"I like kissed better. I like be kissed more then killed. Especially by you," he said.

"Whatever Natsume, goodbye," I say, hanging up.

"Let go to the church, daddy is waiting," I say to Akane as I load her in the car and drive to the church.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

"Damn it, she hung up," I say as I slip my phone into my pocket.

"I told you so," said Ruka.

"I see Mommies car!" Kuro yells. Then he runs over to a chair by me, steps on it, and covers my eyes.

"What are you doing Kuro? I want to see what your mother looks like." I say.

"Mommy said that you cant see her. She said that bad things will happen if you do," he said.

I chuckle. That is so Mikan to yell at me for having Akane call me, and use Kuro against me.

"Time for you to walk down the isle to wait for Mikan," Ruka says. I take Kuro's hand and walk into the chapel full of people. They smile at me and give me approving nods and the women whisper and blush.

Then the all to famous wedding song starts playing on the piano. The door opens an I see and angel walk in…wait….that's Mikan. I cant manage to tear my eyes away from her. She is practically glowing as she walks down the isle, holding Akane's hand. Her eyes meet mine and I give her a dazzling smile. I can see a tinge of pink go to her cheeks as she smiles back at me.

When she finally reaches me, she takes my hand and looks towards the pastor. I cant even manage to take my eyes off her, and as the minutes drag by, her face gets more and more red. The only time I look away is when I hear the pastor say my name. I look at him with obvious irritation since he was cutting into the time I could be staring at Mikan.

"Natsume Hyuuga do you take Mikan Yukihara to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say softly, looking at her.

"Mikan Yukihara do you take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she says.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the pastor states.

I lift her veil and smile at her. When I see tears pool in her eyes, I wipe them away with by thumb and get closer to her.

"Everything will be alright," I whisper before I kiss her. She kisses me back and puts her arms around me.

"I know," she whispered back.

* * *

Akane's P.O.V

Mommy and daddy are married now. Now we can finally have a big happy family. Im happy that now mommy can be happy because of daddy. And I like daddy because he buys me things.

We can live happily ever after now.

* * *

Kuro's P.O.V

Uncle Ruka said that there was cake. Where is the cake? I want some cake. All this wedding stuff makes me hungry. I wonder what type of cake it will be.

Im hungry.

I want some cake..

.

.

.

.cake…...

….


	6. Chapter 6 The Confession While Asleep

**Hello wonderful readers! Thank you for you're the favorites, follows, and reviews! Feel free to comment, ask questions, and leave suggestions! Thanks for reading.**

**I DON'T KNOW GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS.**

**-izzy**

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I never knew a wedding and a party could be so utterly exhausting. I had to talk to practically everyone and couldn't be rude, because if Mikan even had a sneaking suspicion that I was saying a single smart-ass comment she would step on my foot or kick me in the shin.

There was a few good things that came out of it though. I got to keep her tiny hand in mine the whole time without her tearing it away. I got to hold her close to me, when we danced. I got to see her utterly gorgeous smile when we shoved cake in each others faces.

Akane was cooed and spoiled and I don't know how many toys and things she suckered out of the older ladies.

Kuro got his most beloved cake.

The wedding, I have to say, went smoother then I thought.

* * *

By the end of the night I was carrying Kuro and Akane to the car with Mikan by my side.

I drove home while Mikan slept in the passenger seat and the kids slept in the back seat.

"Mi, were home, wake up sweetie," I coo to her. She grumbles something I cant understand and continues to sleep. I decide to take the kids In first and tuck them into there beds. Then I come back outside to get my wife.

"Natsume….Natsume…no…NO….DON'T LEAVE ME…" she yells as she reaches out in her sleep.

"Mi, its alright, im right here and im not going to leave you," I say as I reach out and grab her searching hand. Instantly her face relaxes, and her eyes flutter open.

"Are we home yet? Im sleepy," she said.

"Yeah, were home, lets go inside," I say softly. She gets out of the car and hitches up her wedding dress and kicked off her shoes. We walk inside and she flops down on her bed.

"Mi, you cant sleep in your wedding dress," I say, chuckling.

She reaches behind her back and starts undoing the buttons. She does as many of them as she can, and then looks at me sympathetically. I was just like wedding night last time. I spent 30 minutes alone trying to undo all those damn small buttons.

"I can breath!" she says as she slips off her dress. I smile at her, especially the sight of her Polka dot underwear.

"That's the second time iv caught you in your under wear, Polka," I taunt.

She blushes bright red and dives under the blankets.

"Your such a pervert!" she yells at me.

"You ARE my wife," I say.

She blushes and covers her face.

"Hand me one of your shirts," she says after a while.

I throw her one of my wife beater and she changes under the blanket.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Natsume crawls in next to me and, for once, I allow myself to curl up to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Good night, my cocky, lazy ass, husband," I say to him, giggling.

"Good night, my pretty, obedient, docile wife," he says to me.

"I…love….you…" I whisper to him, as I kiss him sweetly.

"I know," he says.

And we fall asleep.

…..

Unknown's P.O.V

'I will find you Mikan. I will find you and I will marry you. I could give you everything that Natsume could never dream of giving you. He couldn't love you the way I love you. He couldn't give you half of the things I could.

I will do anything for you.

I will take all your pain away and you will forget that you ever loved Natsume.

Just take my hand and let me make all of your dreams come true' I thought to myself as I brushed my brown hair out of my face. I hadn't seen Mikan in a long time. For her not to get a hold of me was a very rare occasion. I casually walked outside and got the mail. Bill. Bill. Crap. Ahh now what was this? It was a fancy cream envelope with my name and address in fancy gold lettering.

I open it up and skim it. It was a wedding invitation. I skim it and my eyes widen when I see the to people that are getting married. Anger flashes across my face as I see the names. I clench the invitation in my hand, crumpling it. No. she couldn't marry him.

She had to marry me.

I was the one that loved her.

I WAS THE ONE THAT COULD GIVE HER HAPPINESS.

She was going to be mine.

She had to be mine.

I picked up the crumpled invitation and looked at the date of the wedding.

SHIT! I had missed the wedding. She was already married to that son of a bitch.

Who cares? I would still talk her out of being with him. She would realize how blind she had been and we would finally get our happily ever after.

I loved her. I needed her. And, so help me god, I will have her.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night after a weird dream. I slowly and carefully sat up, so I could put my hair back in its messy bun and Natsume started talking in his sleep.

"Mikan….Mi…" he mumbled.

I could tell that he wasn't having a bad dream. He was happy, or it seemed that he was.

Then a blush crept on his face as he mumbled.

"I love you…Mi.."

I blushed crimson. He was just dreaming…it wasn't true….he didn't truly love me….he was just…dreaming…all just dreaming…

I curled up next to him and stroked his cheek.

If only you would truly love me.

Then all of my dreams would have come true.

….

If only he loved me…..

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

I had the most wonderful dream. Mikan and i were on a tropical island together, just the two of us. She was dressed in a red bikini (that wasnt the most enjoyable part of the dream, but i will tell you it was very nice) she was smiling down at me, and her fingers gently carressed the side of my face. She was just so wonderful. i figured i would tell her the only thing that i couldnt in real life.

i love you


	7. Chapter 7 Her truth

**Hello reader, its been a while since I updated. Been busy, but I wont apologize for living -insert smirk here- thanks for reading and for all your favorites, and follows. Leave me comments and suggestions and feel free to ask questions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS**

**-izzy**

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

When I woke up from my zombie like sleep, I find my pretty little wife still in hers. Wow, even though she is completely oblivious to the world around her, she is so damn adorable. I shift slightly, hoping not to disturb her, yet it was in vain. She opened her big hazel eyes and looked at me groggily.

"Is something wrong?" she asks as she sits up.

"No, I just woke up. Just go back to sleep," I say softly, as I pat her head.

She doesn't even argue and drops down on my lap, asleep before she even hits my lap.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" I hear Kuro cry. Mikan is up in a second, running toward the source of the noise, with me on her heels.

We find Kuro and Akane in the kitchen, Kuro's hand is on fire and Akane is cowering in the corner.

"IT WONT STOP!" Kuro screams, as tears fall down his cheeks.

Mikan doesn't know whats happening. I steps forward and takes his hand.

"Kuro, calm down. All you have to do is breath in and out and think of something wet. Think of a bath or the ocean," I said softly.

Kuro nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, the flames were gone and his hand was normal.

Akane came out from her corner and hugged Mikan's hip. Kuro went over to me and I picked him up and held him tightly against me.

"Daddy, what just happened? Is it bad? Is it because I was bad and stole pudding cups when mommy told me no more?" he asked as tears pooled in his eyes.

"No, sweetheart. Lets go sit on the couch and daddy and I will explain what just happened," said Mikan softly.

The next hour we spent explaining to the children Alices were. I showed them mine, which Kuro had gotten from me. Akane must have Mikan's Alice. Or Alices, were not sure yet. All we know is that we hate to see that our children are cursed with Alices. It seems cool for a while, fun even, but then you start to see the consequences of having them. I know that they wont be hauled off to Gakuen Alice, since Mikan and I are their parents, but still having them have to learn how to control there Alice and not show anyone in public is a challenge.

I looked at Mikan who was staring at the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

She gives me a hollow chuckle.

"Of course im fine," she says. I scooted towards her on the couch and wrapped her protectively in my arms.

"We will be alright, okay? Don't worry, we can do anything…" I say before she cuts me off. She tears herself out of my arms and stands up, practically shaking with rage.

" 'As long as were together,' right? You always told me that. You told me that before you got me pregnant with the twins, you know that? We weren't 'together' when I cried myself to sleep at night because I was sure you were with another women besides me. We weren't 'together' when I was screaming your name as I gave birth to the children with no one by my side. It was always I WAS ALONE and YOU WERE GONE. And when you were home, you practically just slept. I mean you never were really mine. Want to know something funny? People thought I was lying when I said I was married. Since you were ALWAYS GONE. In the end, you cant put anything over your work. You might have money, power, and looks, but I hope you know this. You can have any girls heart, but I gave you mine and you stepped on it. So even if it belongs to you, even if I will always love you, I know that you will only abandon me in the end," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at me one more time and walked out of the house.

I was happy I had dropped the kids off at Ruka's to play with the animals, because after I was sure she was gone, I swallowed my pride sat against the couch, letting a few salt drops fall from my eyes.

I cried because I might have ruined everything when I divorced her.

I cried because I might lose her.

I cried because I know that if I lost her, then I would lose my life.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I sat under the shade of the dozens of Sakura trees in the park. There I truly let myself break down, ignoring everything around me. I felt a familiar warm hand touch my head and looked up to see my best guy friend, Koko, looking down at me with soft eyes.

"Koko…." I say as I reach out my arms.

He gladly takes me into his arms and holds me tightly. Every once in a while he will whisper soft, reassuring words in my ears. Finally, I seem to run out of tears and gradually I loosen my death grip from around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Koko asks me, worry lining his brown eyes. I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, im alright. At least I think I am," I say quietly.

"It was him, wasn't it?" he asks me.

I hesitate before I nod my head. He _**hates**_ Natsume. He thinks that nothing good can come from a rich, pretty boy, which is kind of funny considering he is technically one too. He also thinks that he isn't worth my tears. I met Koko a little bit after I divorced Natsume and still had those days when I would break down crying. He has been such a good friends and really helped me through everything.

"You remarried the son of a-" he said before I cut him off.

"Language!" I say, so accusumed to being around the twins that it slips before I even think about it.

He chuckles but his eyes look at me seriously.

"Why?" is all he asks.

"Well one- you know I love him, no matter how much of a bastard he is. I cant not love him. Its just not possible. But I could live without him, but he found out about the kids and two- threatened to take them away from me," I say.

Koko's eyes flare.

"How dare he! He has no right to do that. They are YOUR children. Not his." Koko says, very angerly.

"They love him, Koko, I couldn't do that to them now. I will stay married to him for their sake. It doesn't matter if I die in the process. He knows hes hurting me and doesn't care, so I will suffer in silence at least until the kids are out of the house." I say softly

Because even koko knows I will do anything for the kids.

Anything.

* * *

Koko's P.O.V

I want her to be mine. I mean, look what he is doing to her. I found her crying on the ground all by herself. Where was her husband? No where to be found. Who was the cause of her sadness? The bastard of course. I got the chance to hold her in my arms, and it just felt so right. She fit practically perfectly. She would most definitely be happy as my women.

"They love him, Koko, I couldn't do that to them now. I will stay married to him for their sake. It doesn't matter if I die in the process. He knows hes hurting me and doesn't care, so I will suffer in silence at least until the kids are out of the house," she whispers.

"You cant do that to yourself. I mean, that tourching yourself! Not even a saint would be that selfless. I cant let you do that to yourself, I wont let you do that to yourself," I say to her sternly.

"Its ok Koko I will be alright. I have my babies, so I cant be to miserably. I have Hotaru and Ruka and Anna and Nonoko and you, of course," she says to me, as she looks at me with her big, hazel eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? Think of yourself for once. I would stay and convince you to leave the bastard," she scowled at me for this "but I have places to be, and one of which includes a date," I say as I give her a quick hug and a peck on the forehead.

"With that Yuki girl?" she asks curiously. I -sadly- know its not jealousy, she either isn't the jealous type, or doesn't like me like that.

"Who?" I ask. I have dated way to many girls to know all of there names.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Playboy," she utters. Then she smiles and waves at me as I walk off.

If only she knew what I would do for her. I would have her fall asleep in my arms every night. Give her as many children as she wanted. Buy her everything that her heart desired. Tell her at least once ever hour I loved her. Kiss her every morning and every night. Anything. And I mean anything, she ever wanted would be hers before the request even came to her beautiful pink lips. If only she knew.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

It has been two hours. Why the hell isn't she back? Should I go look for her? I don't want to suffocate her. I just want to apologize, as much as my ego hates the idea of it. My heart beat my ego -for once- and I will fall to my knees and apologize. _**THE NATSUME HYUUGA APOLOGIZINIG**_ yes, it was a historic moment. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come home, when the door burst open. I look up, hoping to see Mikan, and finding someone completely different.

Luna stands in my door way. Her long bleach blond hair is tosseled, yet it has enough hairspray in it to tell its not natural. She is wearing a bright red, leather dress that seems at least 2 sizes to small by the tighness of it, I mean can she even breath -lets hope not-. The dress barely covers her small-excuse-for-a-butt. To top it off she is wearing an obnoxious shade of red lipstick that looks like shit, stilletoes that she can barely walk in, and her face looks like she got gang banged by Crayola -don't own-.

"Go away, I don't want to see you or your ugly face," I say to her.

"Oh, Natsu-chan, I heard rumors going around that you married some stupid whore that claims you're the father of her stupid kids. I had to make sure it wasn't the truth and it was only me you love," she said, pouting.

"**Don't you ever talk about my childrent and wife like that again or so help me it will be a day you regret for the rest of your slut-fest life,"** I threaten, sending her a death glare that made her flinch.

She recovered and and walked toward me, swaying her hips obviously to much. She sat down next to me and got as close as she could to me before she grabs my face and kissed me. For a second I was registering the fact that she was kissing me, then I heard a gasp in the backround turned to look, only to hear the door slam. I push Luna away from me as she smirks at me.

"_**GET. OUT. OR SO HELP ME**_" I scream at her. Fear flashes across her face as she scampers to the door and I grab my coat and run into the garage, and jump into my black Corvette -don't own, wish I did- and race off to find her.

'How many times do you have to screw up today, you idoit,' I scold myself, as I race to find her.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I wander the park after Koko leaves and think over what he has said. Of course I wont leave Natsume, I could barely do it once, let alone twice. So I immediately pushed the thought out of my mind as I walked, completely lost in thought.

The sun was staring to set before I even started my journey home. I would apologize for yelling at him, though I wouldn't apologize for what I said. As much as I hate to admit it, it was all true. I looked at the beautiful sunset as I walked home, only stopping to get sushi, Natsume's absolute favorite, from his favorite resturaunt. I reached our house and saw a sky blue convertible parked in the drive way. That was odd, she didn't know anyone who had that car.

She quietly walked through the door and placed the sushi on the side table by the door. Quietly, she walked into the living room only to see the one thing she dreaded most. Natsume had a blond haired slut kissing him. I let out an uncontrollable gasp as I ran out the door.

I thought I had cried all my tears, but I was mistaken. I fished my keys out of my purse, which, luckily I had grabbed, and jumped into my jeep -don't own- and drove to the only place I knew where to go. Hotaru's office. I knew she would be there. The earliest she would leave was 8 o clock at night. It was only about 6:45.

I got to the gigantic company and walked through the doors. Everyone knew who I was, so they didn't even question me as I made my way up to the penthouse, where Hotaru's office was. I got there and opened the door, seeing Hotaru tinkering with one of her inventtions. She looks at me, with my hair wind tossed and messy, my tank top and shorts wrinkled. My face tear stained and tears were pooling in my eyes and I was completely barefoot.

"Hotaru…" was all I could whisper before the waterworks turned on and I was bawling. Now, I should mention this. I might seem really pathetic, but Hotaru wouldn't show me affection if I was just being pathetic. But she hugged me tightly and let me cry on her shoulder. When she figured I had cried enough, she led me to one of her comfortable leather couches, and sat me down.

"What did he do?" she knowingly asks.

So I told her the whole story, starting from this morning. By the end, she had a angry scowl on her face.

"The bastard. He has no right to hurt my Mikan like that. Im the only one who can make her cry," she mumbled. I giggle at this coment and wipe away my tears.

"What should I do?" I ask.

"Well first off, you are not going home to see that bastard. Your coming home with me. Secondly, you can CONSIDER going home when he apologizes," she says.

I nod sleepily and lay on the couch. I doze until she wakes me up and we head for her house. The kids are already asleep after there exhausting day on the farm with Ruka and he greets his wife with a kiss and a hug for me. Hotaru gives me some pajamas an sits me in front of the vanity in the guest room and starts brushing my hair like she did when we were kids.

"I don't get Natsume. He is just so stupid. I mean, you might be dense at times, but your smart, beautiful, caring, and cheerful. There isn't any better women out there then you," she says softly. Over the years, she has softened because of Ruka. I turn to her and smile sleepily. I walk over to bed and get under the covers. She tucks me in like a small child and kisses my forehead.

"It will all work out in the end. Just sleep," she says. And I listen to her and fall into a dreamless slumber, where the only thing there is, is simply nothing.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V

After im sure that Mikan is asleep, I answer my phone.

"Oh god, Hotaru, she gone. She is gone and I cant find her," Natsume said in a paniced voice, his macho attitude replaced with desperation.

"Well you better find her. This is entirely your fault." I say icily.

"SHE DIDN'T LET ME EXPLAIN. THE STUPID WHORE KISSED ME." he yelled.

"Well, I have a feeling there is more to the story. If she isn't back or found by 8 am tomorrow morning, you will regret ever taking your first breath," I threaten, inwardly laughing because I know that she wont be back by then.

"Please, just call me if she comes to you, im begging you," he pleaded.

I almost wanted to tell the desperate bastard, but then I remembered Mikan's crying face.

"Im sure she is crying somewhere. She is so out of your league. You don't even deserve her and there are hundreds of guys who would easily take your place," I spat.

"Like I don't know that," he growled, then he hung up the phone.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Ruka. I looked up at him, my eyes softening.

"He hurt Mikan." I state, bluntly.

"He is trying though," he said.

"He divorced her in the first place."

Ruka sighed, knowing all to well she was correct.

"Now he has to earn it back. Not just from Mikan. He hurt everyone when he did that to her," I said as I walked towards our room.

That was the truth. He hurt Mikan, he hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8 The PinkySwear

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ITS CHARATERS.**

…

Mikans P.O.V

I woke up feeling groggy and just plain tired. I could tell I had slept more then I usually allowed myself to. I looked at the black alarm clock sitting on the night stand. 11:30 it flashed up at me, mentally I groaned. Danm I had slept way to long.

I shuffled over to the wardrobe, knowing hotaru wouldn't care if I borrowed some of her clothes. We are the same size anyways. I picked out a black sundress that almost reached my knees and had flowers on it. Then I let my long hair free from its usual messy bun and let it curtain my back. Adding just a touch of makeup completed my work, and, well covered up the puffiness in my eyes from crying. We wouldn't want the twins to see that.

'I wonder if he is looking for me?' I think to myself before shaking away the thought. No he was probably still in bed with that blonde slut. I shuttered from the discuisting thought and promised myself that I would burn those sheets when I got home.

Sighing I walked out of my bedroom and walked downstairs to the sight of the kids playing while ruka played with his wifes hair and hotaru ignored him and read a book.

"Sorry I woke up so late," I said. Hotaru looked up at me and nodded, her own way of saying it was okay.

"Mommy, I miss daddy, can we go home?" Kuro asked, looking up at me with his big hazel eyes. He really was a mini replica of Natsume. Even though he didn't have his eyes or personality, his features screamed Natsume. I brushed my hand against his cheek.

"We will go home soon, okay baby?" I ask him.

"Yes mommy," he says as he scampers off to play with his sister.

Hotaru sits up from Ruka's lap and looks at me.

"Ruka, go get us some tea and snacks," she says, well, demands really.

"Yes, dear," he said as he walked off.

"Come here, put your head on my lap," she says to me.

I do what she says and she starts running her hands through my hair.

"You cant stay here forever and avoid him. Its not good for the kids and its not good for you. I say you kill him and pretend it was all just a freak accident so you collect life insurance money, don't have to deal with him, and don't have a threat of the kids being taken away," she said.

I looked at her, and the sad thing I knew she wasn't joking. She used to like Natsume, not romantically, like as a friend. She knew he made me happy. When he divorced me she got this unfiltered hate for him. She wont ever forgive him for hurting me.

"I couldn't kill him. It would make the kids unhappy," I say.

She chuckles.

"I guess your right. Then I say pretend he disappeared and lock him in the cellar," she said.

"I'll have to think about that one. It sounds pretty nice, actually," I say as I sit up.

"Mikan, I think that, even though I hate to admit it, you both still have feeling for each other. I mean, at a time, you to were absolutely crazy about each other. If you felt that way once then the feelings still have to be there. I mean they couldn't just disapear. I know you love him. But I think you have to make him re-fall-in-love-with-you." she said quietly.

"He doesn't love me hotaru. And I have accepted that. I will be okay, because I know that my children are happy and that there will be a happy ending for them." I say, smiling faintly.

"What about you though? What happens when you and Natsume are alone after the kids leave?"

"I don't know, I can only hope that it ends well though," I say.

"Why are you so selfless?"

"Me? Selfless? Oh, no hotaru, if you had kids then you would understand. My world revolves around them. If they die, I know for sure I would also die. There is no doubt in my mind."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ruka," she yelled seeing him coming through the door with a tray in hand.

"Yes," he asked quietly.

"I want a baby," she said.

His face went from normal coloring to tomato red. He dropped the tray he was holding and stared at her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I-I-I-I don't k-know what to say.." he stuttered.

"Then its settled. Im going to get a baby," she said smirking.

I was crying I was laughing so hard. Oh, that is so hotaru. Blunt and determined. I wiped away my tears and looked at the kids as they played.

Then I heard the door open and looked to see who it was.

Of course, the man I loved, but at the moment didn't want to see. My husband.

Natsume.

**..**

Natsume P.O.V

'Oh, god, where is she? Iv searched everywhere. Her work, home, asked her coworkers, friends, but I cant seem to find her,' I thought to myself as I paced back in forth in our living room.

I seem paniced don't I? Well, im not paniced. I was paniced about 6 damn hours ago. Now im desperate.

"Damnit, I forgot I have to go get Akane and Kuro," I say to myself as I grab my keys and run out the door.

'I'll ask Hotaru for a update when I get there. She has to know where she is. She is her best friend,' I thougth, trying to calm my frayed nerves before I see the kids.

Wait, what if she took the kids and ran. No. she wouldn't take my kids away from me. I mean, that would be hurting the kids. She wouldn't hurt the kids, even if it meant getting away from me….would she?

That only made me floor the gas even more. I reached the large mansion where my best friend lived with his crazy, money obsessed, emotionless wife. I ran to the door and flung it open and what do I see.

I see my children playing on the floor and my wife sitting there talking to hotaru. I was going to kill someone. She had been here all along, I could just tell. I was not only going to kill my wife, but her best friend. BACKSTABBERS.

When the twins saw me they ran and hugged me. I picked them up and went over to Mikan and grabbed her wrist and yanked her out to the car, not even bothering to listen to her commands of: 'Let me go,' and 'Stop!'

I opened her door and got her in, slammed the door and got the twins in. They knew daddy was pissed. On the drive home, no one said a word. Mikan figited and wouldn't stay still, know she was in trouble. Then she got this pissed, determined look on her face and she crossed her arms.

We got home and the twins ran inside and to Akane's room to play with there toys and, once again I dragged Mikan by the wrist to our room and carefully shut and locked the door.

"You know how worried sick I was, Mikan. I thought that maybe you had left the kids with me and run off. I didn't know if maybe you had got injured or you were dead. And for a minute I thought you might have taken my kids and ran off," I yelled at her.

"OH! LIKE YOU CARE." she yelled. "You were with another women. You don't care about me and you never did. Just leave me alone," she said as she turned the other way trying to conceal the little salt drops falling from her eyes.

I reached my hand out, grabbing her and pulling her towards me.

"Even if we are only married on paper doesn't mean I would cheat on you. She kissed me. I swear on my life. I wouldn't do that to you….or the kids," I added.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her for her answer. When we pulled away, both out of breath, I got close and whispered in her ear.

"Why would I ever cheat on my hot wife, when I come home from work ever day and have her warming my bed," I say sexily.

She rolls her eyes and holds up her pinky.

"You have to pinky swear you wont cheat on me," she said innocently. She is so adorable. I want to kiss her so bad it almost physically hurts.

"I pinky swear," I say linking my pinky with hers and feeling the usual electric current flow from where we touched. She smiles and bites the side of her lip. I lean and give her one last lingering kiss.

"I love you," she says.

"I know," I say back.

…

Ruka's P.O.V

I feel so embarrassed that hotaru said anything like that. Espically in front of someone else. I know she loves to tease me, but that's just cruel. So here I am, moping.

"Ruka, whats wrong with you?" she asks.

"You teased me and that was mean," I say.

She walks toward me and gives me a kiss.

"I wasn't joking. I want a baby. Do you?" she says.

I had been trying to convince her to have one for…well forever.

"Yes! Of course," I say.

"Okay, ill let you deal with the adoption papers." she says walking away.

Shes kidding….right?

…

Luna's P.O.V

Natsume will be mine.


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight

** Thanx for everything. Im excited to write this chapter soo: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

We have officially been married for three months now and things, in my opinion, are going just wonderfully. Thought I got set back by that promise I made her, I think iv got back on track. I know that im totally and blatantly breaking our promise, but why cant she see? It will all be for her in the end. Plus, its step three.

**Step 1- get married to her.- complete**

**Step 2- have her and the kids move in with me.- complete**

**Step 3- get her as jealous as absolutely possible.- in process**

I had to make her jealous and that was hard without any physical contact. So I have flirted with a couple girls and hugged them, and kissed there cheeks, sometimes even kissed them quickly, just to make her jealous. But the thing is **she doesn't show any emotion towards it.** The only reason I continue with it is because she does give me the silent treatment, and that has to count for something. If only I could get her reaction and move on to the next step!

So here I sit, at my desk, mumbling incoherently under my breath. I probably look like iv lost it.

"Natsume, whatever your planning, I don't think that it is a good idea. Your plans have a bad tendency to backfire on you." said Ruka as he set some files down on my desk.

"No, this one is different. It for her own good, even if she doesn't realize it." I snap at him.

It was all for her anyway.

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V

Oh how bad I want to tell him. I want to tell him that Mikan goes to Hotaru crying all the time. How she is suffering! But she made me swear that I wouldn't and she is like a sister to me. I wouldn't want to hurt that relationship. My mind is on overload right now. Hotaru is extremely moody and has been working me like a lap dog and taking her anger out on me. I know that she gets moody sometimes but never as bad as this.

I sigh and leave the room. I warned him at least, so when everything crumbles apart, he cant blame me. This time he will have to one to blame but himself. Last time he tried to blame Mikan, this time he doesn't have that.

I was right in front of the elevator, when I saw Natsume running after me.

"Oi, Ruka, want to go out to lunch?" he asked.

"Sure why not," I say. We head to the café in his car and order lunch.

"I just cant wait until she realizes I love her and have done this all for her. I really am a romantic guy," he said, smug about it. I frown at this.

"Hey, why are you frowning?" he asks me. I know I couldn't directly say what he was doing to Mikan, but I could INDIRECTLY tell him.

"Im just thinking what would happen if I did that to Hotaru. I know that she is different from Mikan, but I know that if I promised not to cheat on her, after forcing her to marry me, and then directly cheating on her, then magically telling her it was all to make her fall head over heels in love with me, she wouldn't forgive me. I would have hurt her to much to have her forgive me. Not even if I did what ever she wanted. You might be pushing the boundaries of jealousy. I mean, it doesn't take that much for the jealousy to turn into hate." I said to him.

He looked very thoughtful for a moment, and I could see the hesitation about his plan.

"I just want her to be as in love with me as I am with her," he whispers.

"She tells you she loves you. God, Natsume, what more could you ask for," I ask, frustrated.

He wasn't listening to me. He was looking across the street at the café with anger in his eyes. There sat Mikan across from a guy. They were laughing and talking and she looked happy.

"How dare she! She has no right to be with him!" he says standing up and getting ready to go over to her.

"Why wouldn't she?" I say.

That stops him right in his tracks. He stalks towards me with venomous hate in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she? WHY WOULDN'T SHE? She is my WIFE who I LOVE and she is CHEATING on ME!" he angrily spat at me.

"Your doing the same thing to her just because its part of your stupid plan and you think that honestly justifies it? She goes to Hotaru crying, Natsume. Bawling her eyes out, because you are playing with her," I shoot back. Damn, I said something I shouldn't have.

"Still!" he says.

"Still what? Mad because she's beating you at your own game?" I ask. I crossed the line and I knew it. He looked at me with hurt eyes. Then he sat down and took out his phone. I could tell he was going to call her. But then rage filled his eyes and he started across the street. I better leave before I get tangled up in this mess.

But first I took out my phone and called my wife.

"Natsume saw Koko and Mikan at the café and he is going to confront them. What should I do?" I quickly ask.

"Im only a block away from you, get it on film," she says as she hangs up.

This is going to end badly for all of us.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Its been a hard three months of marriage. We play it happy in front of the kids, but he goes and cheats on me all the time. He is just a liar. Im starting to second guess the love I have for him. The Natsume I loved was truly a gem. He was rough around the edges, but inside he was sweet and caring. He was so romantic. He was the type of guy every girl would kill to have. But this Natsume isn't the man I love. He is a smug playboy who acts like he not only owns the world, but can have anything he wants in it. No, I don't love this Natsume. He just a fake.

I sigh, iv been working since yesterday evening without any sleep. I left the twins at my sister-in-law's, Aoi's, house. I cant even remember the last time I ate. I think it was yesterday morning or the evening before that. My stomach rumbles at the thought. Then I hear my phone buzz. I look at the caller ID and see its Aoi. Lets hope everything's alright.

I click the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"MOMMY WE MISS YOU!" the twins shout in my ear.

"Hello my darlings! I miss you too! How has Auntie Aoi been treating you?" I ask in a cheery voice.

"She helped us make a special cake. And we watched a funny movie and ate popcorn. Then we made a fort and slept in the living room!" Kuro shouts excitedly.

'Give me the phone, I want to talk to mommy,' I hear Akane say in the background.

"Mommy, its fun here but I miss you and daddy. Can you come pick us up?" she asks.

"Oh, sweetheart, I want to pick you up, but im working. Daddy is coming to pick you up tonight," I say.

"B-but I want to g-g-go h-home now. And I want t-to see y-you and d-daddy," she says, and I can hear the tears.

"Baby, don't worry! Daddy will pick you up and I know he brought back something for both of you. I will be home around lunch tomorrow. And then I will take both of you shopping for toys. Does that sound okay?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. Okay, love you mommy." she says.

"I love both of you too," I say.

"Bye," she says.

"Bye bye honey," and I hang up the phone.

I sigh and resume typing. When I look up next there is a man I front of me.

"AHHHH," I scream, surprised.

"Sorry sorry Mikan-Chan, but I just had to do that. You looked so serious," says Koko, laughing.

"Koko! That wasn't nice. You could have given me a heart attack!" I scold, laughing.

"Oh well, only the good die young. Now, im taking you to lunch at you favorite café, so come on," he says as he pulls me out of my seat and drags me behind him.

"Nonoko, im going for a lunch break!" I yell at my friend.

"Kay, Kay, have fun," she yells back.

* * *

We walk down the street to my favorite café and order our food. We talk and joke, and he lightens me worried, stressed, and sad mood.

"Mi, what's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Natsume is cheating on me and im trying to find a way to cope with it. I don't ever show him how affected I am. But really I cant sleep anymore so I just work," I say.

"Mikan, when was the last time you slept the whole night?" he asks.

"Well, this is my 5 night without sleep," I say, trying to make it come off casual.

"You cant keep doing this to yourself. That bastard is not only ruining you emotionally, he is killing you physically. You cant keep doing this to yourself. Divorce him and date me," he says, looking me straight in the eye.

"Koko, you know I couldn't. He's my husband and even if he doesn't love me, I gave my heart to him along time ago. And he never quite gave it back," I say, quickly wiping the tears that are starting to pool in my eyes. I look up at Koko, but he is staring at something behind me. I follow my gaze to see my husband standing behind me, rage filling his eyes.

"Hello, you rat bastard," spits Koko.

"What do you want? What are you doing with my wife? Are you some kind of home wrecker?" he spits back.

"No, I might be a playboy but _**at least im loyal to the girl im with, no matter how short the time**_," he yells.

Natsume looks taken aback by this.

"Mikan lets go. Now." he commands me.

"I was just eating lunch with my-" he cuts me off.

"_**NOW.**_" he says.

"You have no right to boss her around. You have done nothing but hurt her. Its funny, I love her more then her own husband does. I could have made her fall in love with me and married me out of **CHOISE**. But you came along and made her marry you just to make her life hell. I hope your happy. She is dying emotionally and physically because of you. Have you even looked at her lately. Look at the bags under her eyes and how thin she has gotten. **You want perfection and you got it. Now your ruining it.**" he yells.

I avert my gaze away from Natsume. But I can feel him burning holes in the side of my head.

"She is MY wife and you have no right to tell me these things," he venomously spits at Koko.

"Don't make me laugh. She deserves better then scum like you. You don't treat her like she deserves to be treated. She gave you everything and you constantly make mockery of it," Koko said. "One day your going to be laying on your death bed, wondering where your family went and going to think to yourself, 'Oh yeah, they hate me now because I treated them like shit. Now im going to die rich, but alone.' Your money might be able to buy you happiness now, but later in life it will just mock you," Koko says, chuckling.

Then Natsume lunges at Koko. There having a full out fist fight.

"NO, NATSUME, GET OFF OF HIM. NO, STOP, STOP THIS," I scream, tears streaming down my face. I get in between them and put a hand on both of there chests.

"Please just stop," I whisper as the tears come down my cheeks in fountains.

Both immediately stop and stare at me. There fight long forgotten. Then Natsume scoops me up in his arms and cradles me.

"Im sorry for doing this to you Mikan, but I wont give up. Not until I can assure that you are truly happy without me. Bye for now, though," says Koko, as he hold his nose and walks away.

I feel myself getting picked up and carried across the street. Then im set nicely in a car. My tears subside and I look over at Natsume, who is driving.

His lip is bleeding. His cheek is swollen. He has two small cuts on his forehead and chin. You can most definitely tell he has been in a fight.

"Im so sorry," I choke. He looks at me softly, and cups my cheek.

"Don't be. I broke me promise, you shouldn't have to keep it too," he says softly.

"I didn't break it. Koko confessed to me. I don't return his feelings. Were only friends," I say.

He looks at me wide eyed.

"I couldn't, Baka, I told you that." I says, smiling.

"I love you far to much to do that to you," I say.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

She really does love me. I need to make it up to her. Ill mend our relationship then I will tell her. Im giving up on this whole plan. We arrive home and she immediately pushes me down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Please be a major make out session. Please!

"Getting you all bandaged up. Then I will call work and we will pick up the kids because they miss us." she says as she grabs the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

Then she comes over to me and sits on my lap. My wife is so freaking sexy. I smile slyly up at her.

"Hey! don't think like that!" she says. She cleans my cuts and bandages them in Akanes pink Hello-Kitty (don't own) band aids.

"Really?" I ask. She just laughs. Then she yawns really big. Koko was right. She is really thin and she has deep bags.

"Hey, im going to go pick up the kids. When they come home and see you it will be a surprise. So just sleep until I get home with the kids," I say lightly. She looks up at me and smiles sleepily.

"Carry me," she says lifting up her arms. That what she always said in high school. And when we were married. I smile and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I carry her to our room and she kisses my neck before I put her down. When she hit's the pillow she is asleep so I take her shoes off and change her into some pajamas. Then I kiss her lightly and tuck her in.

* * *

"DADDY!" the twins scream when they see me.

"Hey! lets get going. We have to pick up some food for mommy to eat for lunch when she gets back and then we have to give you a bath. You stink!" I say, smiling.

We load into the car and drive to Mikan's favorite Italian restaurant and get her some lasagna. Then we head home.

"There is a surprise in mommy and daddies room. Go see what it is," I say to the kids. They scamper into our room while I put the food into the fridge.

I come in to see the twins tackling Mikan. She hugs them back happily. She looks at me and smiles.

We all lay on the bed. Akane laying on my shoulder, Mikan next to me with Kuro on her stomach. Just like the first day. We all fall asleep, happily.

A big happy family.

* * *

3 months later.

Mikan's P.O.V

Everything is wonderful. Natsume and I are doing great. We talk and joke and get along perfectly. The kids are enjoying seeing us together. Hotaru is 6 months pregnant and EXTREMELY moody. Ruka is suffering from sleep derision. I cant say that I could really ask for anything else.

"Mi, im home!" Natsume yells.

"Welcome home Nat, im in the kitchen," I say as I stir the curry im making.

"Hi daddy!" the kids shout happily as they look up from there drawings. He kiss them both on the head and comes over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Smells wonderful," he says. I smile and turn my head. He pecks me on the lips and goes to sit with the kids.

We have a wonderful meal. We laugh and talk, Kuro warms up his food with his fire Alice. Akane warms up her food with the copy of Kuro's fire Alice. Yes, she inherited my S.E.C Alice. Then I give the kids a bath and put them to bed.

"Were wonderful parents," Natsume says. I smile and peck him on the lips.

"CRAP," I silently yell.

"What?" he asks.

"I forgot to grab that file and it has to be done by tomorrow. I have to go get it." she says.

"Okay, but hurry back, I have something I need to talk to you about," he says.

"Okay, im off," I say. I drive to the office and grab the file. Im headed back home. The streets are mostly abandon. I never saw the car coming. I just looked over and saw lights before it hit me head on.

* * *

**You have no choice but to read the next chapter! Im evil I know...maybe I wont update this for a while just to keep you all hanging.**


	10. Chapter 10 Her Slumber

**Hello readers. I have heard enough of your desperate cries for an update. I guess I will bless you with another chapter because I love writing this story just as much as you love reading it. Thanks for everything. Comment, leave suggestions and ask questions. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was going to tell her finally. I was going to admit that I was in love with her, and hope that she understands my whole plan. I was tired of not being able to respond to her 'I love you's. She needed me to tell her I loved her. I needed to tell her I loved her.

'Come on, Mi, your taking forever,' I thought to myself as I lay on the couch, halfly watching the television. She had been gone for 30 minutes. She better hurry home or im going to be pissed. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

When I woke up I quickly looked at the clock. I had been asleep for 2 hours. Damn! She probably just let me be and fell asleep already. Grumbling, I walked to our bedroom, thinking I would see the sleeping figure of the girl I loved, but when I got there it was empty. I checked every room in the house, and there was no sign of her.

Now I was getting worried. She doesn't just not come home. If she ran into someone and she was going to be home late she would, without a doubt, call me. But I had no missed calls and no new messages. Something was wrong.

* * *

The phone ringing broke me from my trance.

'There she is,' I say, feeling relieved. I pick up the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" asked a female.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I ask. Now im worried.

"This is Sumire, im a nurse at the hospital. Your wife, Mikan Sakura Yukihara Hyuuga, has been in an accident and is currently undergoing surgery in critical condition. You may come to the hospital and wait. Or we can inform you when she gets out." she says.

That's when I felt ever ounce of oxygen leave my lungs. My blood stopped circulating.

"Ill be there in a little while," I say, my voice cracked. Then I hang up the phone.

I dial my best friends number. I know that its late, but Hotaru would kill us if we didn't tell her.

"Hello?" asks a confused, and half awake Ruka.

"Mikan got in a car accident. She is in surgery. Tell Hotaru," I say then I hang up the phone.

Though I hate to do this to the twins, I wake them up. They are confused, but listen to me. I wrap them in there comforters and set them in the car. They fall asleep right away and we drive to hospital. I carry both of the sleeping twins inside and ask the receptionist where I have to wait.

"This is our deluxe waiting room. Usually its used for the richer patients, but you have kids and they need to sleep, so here you go," she says, as she leads me to a cream colored room with comfortable couches and chairs and two beds that are in the a joining room. I put the kids down and fall onto one of the chairs.

There is a chance that I will lose the only person that has ever been let into my heart. She might die thinking that I didn't love her. No, please don't let that happen. Please let her be okay.

* * *

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

"Honey, you have to get up now." said Ruka.

I turn and glare at him, but immediately stop when I see the look on his face.

"What happened?" I ask, worried.

"Well…Mikan got into a car accident. It serious." he says. My breath catches. No, my bubbly best friend was just starting to get things back on track. Natsume was fixing the damages he caused. She was starting to truly be happy again. There is no way that she wont make it. She has to.

I get out of bed and move as fast as my pregnant body would let me. I got myself in the car and looked at the divers seat where my husband sat.

"Drive!" I barked harshly.

On our way there we ran 4 red light and sped the whole entire way, but I didn't care. I needed to get to the hospital. We arrived there and the receptionist showed us to the waiting room. There we found Natsume pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Natsume.." Ruka said to his best friend, the words of comfort that he wanted to say seeming to disappear on the tip of his tongue. Natsume looked towards us, his eyes displaying physical pain.

"She went to the office. She just had to pick up some designs that were due tomorrow. She said she would be right back. I was going to tell her. I was going to finally tell her. I was going to tell her that I loved her and about my stupid plan. Maybe if I hadn't started in the first place she would be perfectly fine and curled up in bed next to me." he said as his voice got ragged.

I slapped him.

"Hold it together. You want your children to see there father like this. You cant just burry yourself in work this time. There are people relying on there father to be there for them." I say in a stern but controlled voice.

He nods his heads and looks to the door on the adjacent wall.

"You need to sleep. Its not good for your child if your body is strained. There is a bed in the other room, ill wake you up when they tell me about her condition," he says. I nod and head into the other room and lay down. Really, I didn't think that I would sleep, but I guess being pregnant is tiring, so I fell asleep.

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V **

I waited for three hours. I paced. I sat with my head in my hands. I laid by the twins. Nothing worked. I was restless.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" Sumire asked.

"Yes, im here. How is my wife?" I ask, unconsciously holding my breath.

"She lived through the surgery. She is alive and they are stabilizing her, but-" I cut her off.

"What room is she in? Can I see her now?" I ask.

"Well yes but-" she said.

"Take me to her. Please im begging you." I beg.

"Okay," she said, sighing. She led me down a hall that seemed to be endless. We stopped in front of a room and she opened the door for me. I ran over to my wife's side and took her tiny hand. Tubes where coming out from everywhere. She had bruises and cuts all over her.

"Mi, can you hear me? Honey, can you wake up?" I ask her as I cup her cheek.

"She is in coma." says Sumire from the doorway. At that moment my heart freezes. She's not just sleeping. She cant wake up.

"Will she ever wake up?" I ask quietly.

"There is a chance. We don't know though. She could wake up any time but then again she could never wake up. There is no predicting." she said softly.

"Okay. Can you go get blonde boy from the waiting room and watch our twins for a second while they visit her?" I ask, needing a moment alone with her.

"Sure," she says as she heads out.

At that moment, I broke down into tears.

"Mi, if you can hear me, I want to tell you I love you. I always have and always will. I will take care of our babies until you wake up. Because you _**will **_wake up. For now you just need to get better. I know that even if you hate me, you would never abandon your children. Our children." I say as I kiss her sleeping lips and smooth her chestnut hair back.

I heard a choking sound and looked over to see a choked up Hotaru. She lets a few tears fall before she rushes over and takes Mikan's other hand.

"When will she wake up?" she asks.

"They don't know. She is in coma." I say.

Hotaru looks at me. She stares at me blankly.

"C-coma?" she asks.

"Yeah. There is a chance she might never wake up," I say.

There is a moment of silence. A moment of pray that she will just wake up so we can have our Mikan back.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kuro and Akane wake up in an unfamiliar room with there father and mother no where in sight. They peek our the door to see there father walking into the other room.

"Daddy? Where are we?" Kuro asks.

"Yeah, where is mommy?" Akane asks.

"We are in the hospital because mommy got in a car accident. She got really banged up and they don't know if she is going to wake up," said Natsume as he takes his children up into his arms.

"Mommy might not wake up?" asks Kuro as fat tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"No, she will wake up but we don't know when that is. She might be asleep for a long time, but you have to believe she will wake up." Natsume says.

"Mommy always said that we looked more like angels when we didn't cry," said Akane as she tried to wipe away her tears. Their father just held them tightly.

"Do you want to go see her?" their father asked them softly. Both the children nodded there head and held onto there father as he carried them to the room that held there mother.

The children stared at the face of there beautiful but beaten up mother, as Natsume set them on her bed, one on each side.

"Mommy, you don't look very good. You need your hair fixed. Im going to put your hair into pretty braids," says Akane as she runs her fingers through her mothers long hair. Akane "braids" her hair and keeps rearranging it they way she likes it.

"Mommy, I think that I should sing you the song I forgot to sing you earlier. I learned it from daddy. He said that you sang it to him when he had bad dreams," he says as he starts to sing a very mixed up version of the lullaby that Natsume knew so well. They stayed there for another 3 hours before they had to go home.

* * *

They visited her every day. Rain, snow or shine they visited her. They talked with her about there day and what was going on. About how they where doing and who the had met. Then Natsume would kiss her lightly on the lips and the twins would kiss her on the cheeks. To them, they were just waiting for her to wake up. She was practically just sleeping. She was just sleeping beauty. Except that no matter how many times she is kissed she doesn't wake up.

* * *

**4 months later.**

She had missed the birth of her first godchild. Ruka and Hotaru's little girl- Shizu- who was born on November 23.

She missed her children's 5th birthday, which was December 3.

She missed her husbands birthday, which was November 27th.

Now she was about miss her first Christmas. It was two o clock on Christmas day. Natsume and the twins came to see there beloved mom and wife with there gifts in hand. Kuro and Akane climbed up and opened there moms presents. Akane had made her mother a bead bracelet. It had red and orange beads on it because Natsume had said that those where _their _colors. Kuro also made his mother a bracelet, but his was made of wire and had a melted bead charm on it.

Natsume put diamond earrings in his wife's ears and put a letter in her right hand. He noticed that there was a name brand bag on the side of her bed, showing that Hotaru had been there. He wanted his wife to wake up.

"Mi, please wake up. That is all I want for Christmas. I love you," he said as he kissed his wife. He took the hand of his children and they left to go have a happy Christmas at home.

As they walked out of the hospital, little did they know that the women they thought was deep asleep was slowly waking up. Her finger twitched against the smooth envelope that was put in her hand. And her long closed hazel eyes opened up. She remembered everything. She was in an accident. The only thing she didn't know was how long she had been asleep.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Natsume? Kuro? Akane? Hotaru? Ruka?" I said in a very raspy voice.

I had a feeling that I have been asleep for a lot longer then I thought.

* * *

**Teheheh I hope that you like this. Its coming to an end. Ill update as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11 Going Home

**You have supported me through this story and I thank you for it. There most likely wont be very many chapters left but im not quite sure. I need some ideas for a new story so PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V**

After leaving the hospital, we went over to Hotaru's and Ruka's to have lunch. Come on people, you honestly think I can cook. The poor kids may eat three meals a day but let me tell you, there either cheap and easy to make or they are fast food. Mikan would **kill **me if she knew what I fed them, but she can correct it when she wakes up.

"Ruka, can you take Shizu for a second? I need to grab something from my room," says Hotaru as she hands her black haired and blue eyed baby to her husband.

"Sure," he says as he smiles down at his daughter. That baby has had her father wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

Hotaru comes back with two bags and hands them to the twins. They sit on the floor and rip into their presents while we sit there.

"Shizu is spoiled rotten," I say lightly.

Hotaru smiled lightly. "Mikan always said that I would never understand the purest form of love until I had a child of my own. I always asked why she was so utterly selfless and she just said it was for her babies. I want to love my daughter in the same degree as mikan loves her kids. Because she is truly a wonderful mother," says Hotaru.

"Mommy was the best mommy ever!" says Kuro. I smile at that, knowing it is the truth.

"You guys are great parents and Shizu is a very lucky girl to have such good parents," I say. They smile at each other.

"Well, we still have to go home, get into our pajamas, watch Mikan's favorite movie, bake a chocolate cake, and then open presents together, so we better hit the road," I say.

"Drive safely," says Ruka, smiling.

"Ku, A-Chan, lets go," I say.

They grab there toys and run to me. We drive home quietly, and when we reach home the kids run upstairs and get into their pajamas. Its all part of Mikan's weird Christmas traditions. I never quiet understood why, but she has this routine that under no circumstances, will EVER be interrupted.

I change into pajama pants and a black tee-shirt and wrap up into my comforter and wait to start our second part of our tradition.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room that was filled with flowers and stuffed animal and cards. I looked down at myself and found two bracelets on my wrists. Oh, my babies made there mommy a gift. Then I see a letter in my hand. It has my name written on it in the familiar scribble that can only come from Natsume's hand. I rip it open and take out.

**Dear my Mikan,**

**I don't know when you will wake up, but right now it is Christmas day. Of course I will carry out all of your ridiculous traditions, no matter how stupid they are. I want to say that Im sorry. Im sure that you wouldn't be in the hospital if it weren't for me. If only I had told you what I had been to coward to say before. I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you, it just took me a while to figure that out in elementary school. But when I did, I did everything I could for you.**

**The day I married you was the happiest of my life, and the day I stupidly gave you those divorce papers was the worst. To this day, I haven't figure out why I gave them to you. I loved you. I love you. And I will continue to love you. I guess I was blinded from that truth in my arrogant stupidity.**

**I had this ridiculous plan. I didn't tell you I loved you because of it, and now I realize you might not forgive me hurting you so badly in the process. I just wanted you to love me with the same overwhelming, undeniable, and endless love I loved you with. I didn't realize that you did. I don't know what I thought it was. You know how stupid I can be. And im sorry for it.**

**Step one- get her to marry me, threaten if necessary. **

**Step two- get her and the kids to move in with you.**

**Step three- get her as jealous as humanly possible**

**Step four- confuse her with your feelings. I love her. I love her not.**

**Step five- get as close to her as possible.**

**Step six- do things from old romantic movies.**

**Step 7- give her the diamond necklace you didn't before you divorced her.**

**Step 8- tell her you love her.**

**Step 9- treat her like a queen for the rest of her days.**

**Step 10- live happily ever after. Your dying words proclaiming your love to her.**

**Stupid right. I should have just flat out told you. I carried it out and I hurt you. I am so sorry Mikan. Ill make it up to you, I swear.**

**Im taking good care of our children. Its not easy at all. You had a very hard job. But you did a wonderful job. So here is the lullaby you sang to me. May it comfort you like it did to me**

**Sleep tight my darling don't you cry**

**Every tear you shed makes angel die**

**Dream sweetly my love, for the rest of the night**

**Nothing can hurt you while I hold you tight.**

**Be peaceful and know its you I love**

**And the stars are watching over you from above**

**I love you. Please wake up soon**

**Natsume.**

I was so happy. He loved me. That was all I had ever wanted. I was crying by the end of the first paragraph. I needed to see him. I needed to see him and kiss him absolutely senseless. I needed to tell him I forgave him. And everything was going to be alright.

I quickly pulled out all of my cords and tried to stand up, only to find that a nurse ran in and my legs couldn't hold me.

"Mrs. Hyuuga! They didn't think that you were going to wake up!" the nurse exclaimed.

"I want to go home and surprise my family. May I ask what day it is?" I said.

"Its Christmas. Your family just left. You may go home after your examination. I will go get a doctor right away!" she said. She helped me sit on my bed and ran to go get the doctor. I knew that I should stay put, but I continue to try to walk until I was able to take few steps forward. There was a nice name brand bag that I knew was from Hotaru on the floor so I shakily bent down and grabbed it and made my way to the bathroom. In there I found a beautiful crimson sweater with dark washed skinny jeans and black flats. There was a beautiful red pendent and matching earrings but when I went to put the earrings in I found that I already had diamond ones in. Natsume. He always got me diamond jewelry.

"Mrs. Hyuuga? Mrs. Hyuuga?! Where are you?" the nurse asked frantically. I opened the door and supported myself against the wall.

"You look beautiful and healthy. I should check your vitals, but I want you to be able to see your family, so if you swear to come back tomorrow, then I will let you go. Deal?" he asks. I like this doctor. I take his outstretched hand and smile at him.

"Sumire, you have the day off if you load all this stuff in the car and take Mrs. Hyuuga home," says the doctor to the nurse. She smiles brightly and nods her head.

I feel so useless as I sit in the car, watching Sumire load all the stuff in her tiny car. But she does it and we head to my house.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, If I may say, you have beautiful children. They are adorable. And your husband is so devoted. He is obviously in love with you. He always kisses you before he leaves." she says. I smile at this.

"Call me Mikan. My babies are Kuro and Akane, and thank you," I say softly.

"Okay Mikan-Chan. Where do you live?" she asks.

"Just keep going straight," I say. We talk and joke and have a good time on our drive there. And then she drops me off in front of my house with all of my things.

I walk up to the door.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

The kids absolutely love this movie. It is so stupid, the graphics are bad, and there is absolutely no violence in it. I don't get how anyone could watch it. The only reason I got through the movie so many times was because a certain brunette would curl up next to me and let me play with her hair. Now it almost hurt to watch it.

"Daddy, do you think that mommy will love us when she wakes up?" Kuro asked suddenly, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, Ku, mommy will love you until the day she dies. The first thing she will do is look for her babies," I say to him.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Well, where ever you are, I will be, so when she finds you, she will find me," I say.

"Before you came, mommy used to always tell us stories about a boy and all the adventures she had with him. Was that boy you?" he asks.

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah, your mom and I had a lot of adventures. Some of them sad, and some of them happy, some of them silly. We had so many that they outnumber the stars," I say.

He nods his head and lays his head on my knee.

* * *

That awful movie is almost done. There is going to be a happy ending, and its gets me thinking. Will I have a happy ending? I hope that she will understand. Because all I want is for us to have the happily ever after both of us want.

I didn't notice the door open. I didn't notice the quiet foot steps. Finally, I heard a soft thud and turned my head in that direction. The kids hadn't heard anything, they were to engrossed in the movie to notice that. I know that I was probably just being superstitious, but I went to check it out anyway. I turned the corner expecting to see absolutely nothing, but what I saw was the single most beautiful thing ever. I saw Mikan, leaning against the wall, out of breath as she stared at me wide eyed.

"Natsume," she said soft as a whisper as held out her arms to me.

I scooped her up in my arms and held her close to me. Her sweet scent washed over me. Every nerve in my body came alive at her touch. My blood started circulating again. My heart started beating.

"I love you Natsume and I forgive you. I swear that I will never love anyone but you. I love you because you are my forever," she said, quoting a line her mother used to say.

"I love you. Im so sorry. I just…I just.." I was cut off by her lips meeting mine.

Her knees gave out from under her, but I was there to catch her. I boosted her up so she was sitting on my arm with her arms around my neck, nuzzling it slightly and planting tiny kisses on it. I carried her to the living room quietly and waited about 30 seconds for the credits to start rolling and for the twins to turn to look at me. I put Mikan down, and she bent down.

"MOMMY!" they yelled as they ran into her arms.

* * *

**I will give you one last chapter. And I will update soon. Thanks so much.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Happy Ending

**LAST CHAPTER. Thank you all for reading.. Give me ideas for a new story! **

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

My children ran into my arms and I sat on the floor and held them tightly. I was crying tears of joy, they were smiling brightly from happiness, Natsume was trying not to cry and smiling down at us. I was finally getting the family I had always wanted. For once, I was loved by my husband and I had children in a home where Natsume wasn't just a passing ghost. Even though I never would have thought that it would be in such and messed up order.

"You woke up mommy. Just in time to make a chocolate cake and open presents and stay up all night!" Akane cries.

"I would never miss Christmas! Im just sorry that I didn't buy presents- wait! I did! Good thing I think ahead of time!" I say, smiling triumphantly.

"Silly mommy, we don't need present-though I still want them- your our present. The best present ever!" Kuro yells.

"Well, of course im going to give them to you. But of course mommy has to get her pajamas on. Nat, can you get the presents out of my closet while I get my pajamas on?" I ask him. He smiles and walks towards our room. I start to get up, and fall back down, my legs still not used to holding my weight. Natsume looks back at me and smiles lightly and picks me up. He carries me to our room and set me on the bed, throws one of his work shirts at me, throws some of my pajama shorts at me, and gets the presents out of my closet.

I shimy out of my nice clothes and throw on my most beloved pajamas. Sighing with contentment I hold Natsume's shirt to my nose, taking in his scent.

"Mi, what the hell are you doing?" he asks me as he looks down at me with a puzzled yet humorous expression.

"It smells like you," I mumble, blushing.

He smiles down at me and strides over and holds me against him.

"Do you like my smell?" he asks as he strokes my hair. I nod my head.

"What do I smell like?" he asks. I can tell he is smiling, he finds this all humorous.

"Like a man." I mumble. That makes him laugh. He kisses my forehead and carries me to the kitchen, and sets me on the granite countertop. Then we make a chocolate cake.

* * *

I can never remember having more fun. We all have some cake batter on our faces, Akane is trying to lick it off her nose, and Kuro, oh he is licking it of his HANDS. Natsume is putting the cake in the oven and then he comes over to me and puts his hands on my waist and leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he says. I smile at this. I know its true.

" 'I know'" I say. He chuckles.

"We get a happily ever after, don't we?" asks Akane, smiling.

Natsume looks at me, and I look back at him. I kiss him lightly on his nose, right were I had smeared chocolate, and licked my lips.

"Yes, we will get a happily ever after," I say, knowing that it is the truth.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

They did get the happily ever after they had wanted. Mikan had three more children:

Hayate- meaning smooth-Natsume says it was after his personality, and Mikan smacked him for it.

Miki- meaning beautiful- Akane actually came up with this, when she first saw her she said that it would be perfect.

Izumi- meaning spring- he had such beautiful blue eyes.

They were a big happy family. Even when all the children had grown up and moved out, Natsume and Mikan lived happily. The parents became grandparents and they both grew old. The love they had for each other just grew stronger and stronger.

For 54 years they were married. Ever second of the day there love for each other grew stronger and stronger. Ruka and Hotaru never had any more children after Shizu, and Ruka died 4 days after Mikan and Natsume's 50th wedding anniversary and Hotaru followed him a day after.

Both Natsume and Mikan got very sick and were bed ridden, together of course. The sun as just rising in the sky and all 5 of there children were asleep in the other room. Natsume looked at Mikan, who had also awaken and smiled at his wife. He kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to the side so he could hold his wife in his arms.

"Im dying, Mi," he said to his wife.

"I know darling," she says. They have lived a long, full life, its okay if they are going, but if they are they are doing it together.

"I have to do what my plan was. Remember the plan?" he asked, smirking.

She laughed, her whole face brightening. "How could I forget?"

"Then you know that my last step is to have my last words proclaiming my love for you," he says.

"Yes, I know," she says.

"I love you more than any and everything in this world. You have been my heaven on Earth. I couldn't ask for a better partner, wife, and companion. You are and forever will be my forever for, well, forever. I love you," he says as he holds her tight.

"I love you more," she says. There foreheads are leaned against each other and they are in each others arms, and just as the sky burst in light, both of them leave this earth to a heaven. They died together.

Their children find them, and though they shed tears of sadness, they know that they are in a better place. And they will be eternally together.

In the graveyard there is a single grave stone with two names, births and deaths. And the words:

**I'm living my forever, with the one I love.**

* * *

He had a precious secret that was three words. -I love you

She had a precious secret that were his children.

Now they have no more secrets. They only have each other.


End file.
